


Winter Time Pokémon Hunts

by TheLyricalSymphony



Series: Tsukihina Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, These nerds with Pokémon Go what could possibly go wrong, TsukiHina Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLyricalSymphony/pseuds/TheLyricalSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tsukishima woke up he wanted to spend the snowy day in with warmth. Yet here he is in the middle of winter searching for a fire type Pokémon with his boyfriend<br/>(Tsukihina Week Day 2 Sun prompt: winter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Time Pokémon Hunts

When Tsukishima woke up to falling snow and frosted windows he wished to spend his day in the warm, relaxing with his boyfriend and taking it slow. He did not want to spend it in the winter cold, running around after the other male and digital creatures, trying to ensure his safety. Yet here he was, scarf tugged up to cover as much of his face as possible, melting snow clinging to his glasses, obscuring his vision. In front of him paced Hinata, trying to decide the best direction to take.

“Hinata, it’s snowing and my ass is freezing. Just search for a Growlithe when it’s not winter.”  
“But Tsukki.”

There it was again, the whine and puppy dog eyes that got him in this mess in the first place. He couldn’t deny Hinata much at the best of times but when he looked up at the blond with those awful yet still adorable puppy eyes and his bottom lip jutting out in a pout he didn’t stand a chance. The look shot him in the heart and here he was, searching for a fire type Pokémon in the middle of winter.

“Fine, fine. Let’s try the petrol station down the road, maybe one might be there.” Despite his best intentions no Growlithe was found and another pout settled on the red head’s face. They went to the next petrol station and the next and still nothing. Then came the searches through super markets and shopping centres, the two stopping to catch the odd Pokémon not yet in their collection but still no sign of the of the desired  creature. With each passing hour the pout grew and an aura of despair grew around the normally cheerful Hinata. Tsukishima racked his brain for a way to cheer up his partner that didn’t resolve around the Growlithe, looking for some form of distraction.

“Hey Hinata, why don’t we take a break and get something to eat and drink. That café looks like it has room and it’s next to a Pokéstop so you can get some extra items if you want.” Nodding the smaller male allowed himself to be taken into the small café, taking a seat whilst Tsukishima went up to the counter to order. Spinning the Pokéstop counter on both his and Tsukishima’s phone he thought back to the Growlithe that seemed to be deliberately evading him. He was sure he’d seen the silhouette in his nearby Pokémon list and yet he couldn’t find it anywhere. Maybe he was wrong, mistaken the shape. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d done that and had dragged Tsukishima out with him to find the wrong creature. In fact it was a common occurrence for the two.

“Pouting and feeling sorry for yourself isn’t going to magically bring a Growlithe here. If anything you’d get another Rattata or Zubat.”   
“Sorry for dragging you out in this weather for nothing Tsukki.”  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s freezing cold and half the time I couldn’t see but as long as you’re having fun then I don’t mind too much. Now drink up that hot chocolate before its cold like you.” Not bothering to fight the small smile forming on his lips the red head carefully took the hot cup in hand and let Tsukishima place down the plate holding a slice of chocolate cake next to his own slice of Strawberry Shortcake.

“Are you trying to cheer me up Tsukki?”  
“Depends on how you feel.”  
“I feel much better now.”  
“Then no, I was trying to get out of the snow.” Hinata looked up from his drink to stick his tongue out at the smirking male before giggling to himself.   
“Rude.” With that the two went to eating their cakes, the younger checking his phone more often than normal. Draining the last dregs of his coffee he stood up, confusing the other.

“Stay here, just popping out for a minute or so. Oh and lend me your phone.” Still confused Hinata passed over his phone to Tsukishima before watching him leave the café and jog off in a random direction.

Minutes passed and Hinata still sat there, his cake finished and the last of his hot chocolate cooling in its mug. His eyes flicked around, taking in the café and other customers and finally falling to the unfinished Strawberry Shortcake that had been left behind. Deciding not to let it go to waste he moved the plate over to his side of the table. He’d had two bites when Tsukishima came back, his golden brown eyes narrowing at the sight of his cake.

“What are you doing?”  
“Um, finishing your cake.”  
“Why?”  
“I was still feeling…down?” With an incredulous look Tsukishima sat back in his seat, passing the phone back to the other.

“You owe me double now.” On the screen was a Growlithe. He looked back to the taller male, his eyes filled with awe and love.   
“How did you-?”  
“With much trouble.” Instantly Hinata went to naming the monster, a small blush painting his cheeks, whilst Tsukishima looked away, trying to hide a blush of his own.

“Next time we’ll hunt for a Pokémon you really want Kei!” Suddenly Tsukishima sneezed . “Just maybe when the weather is nicer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck in Pokémon Go hell and I can't find a Growlithe anywhere and the wifi drops off when I find Horsea. Pokémon Go is suffering  
> As always sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and OOCness


End file.
